Juste pour Noël
by Angel95000
Summary: Jasper Hale, directeur de l'entreprise du même nom va devoir se faire accepter tel qu'il est et non pour sa fortune.


**Mon réveillon de Noël**

Enfin le terme d'une dur journée de travail. Il était près de 19h et je n'étais toujours pas parti de mon bureau. Cela ne m'étonnait en rien mais nous étions tout de même la veille de noël.

Bien que personne ne m'attende, pour ce réveillon je ne souhaitais pas passer pour l'acharnée du travail que j'étais. Bien que l'étiquette me soit déjà collée, je devais passer outre.

J'étais la dernière, du moins c'est ce que je pensais, jusqu'à que j'entende un raclement de gorge derrière moi. Je me retournais vivement pour découvrir Jasper, un collègue que je voyais très peu car il appartenait à un autre service.

Lorsqu'il était entré dans l'entreprise quelque mois auparavant, j'avais tout de suite été attiré par lui, mais je refoulais se sentiment car je m'étais toujours juré de ne jamais entretenir une relation avec un partenaire de boulot. Grand, légèrement musclé, des cheveux blond, mi-long lui tombant sur les oreilles, avec beaucoup d'épaisseur. Il émanait de lui cette force et cette gentillesse, qui me faisait fondre. Je me flagellais, à chaque fois que je le rencontrais, d'avoir de telles pensées.

Bonsoir.

Bonsoir, répondis-je. Je pensais être la dernière…

En réalité je fais toujours un tour lorsque je pars et vous êtes toujours à votre bureau très tard le soir.

Je restais un moment sans rien dire.

En faite j'allais partir mais un dossier compliqué…

Mais qu'est ce que je racontais, je ressemblais à une fille pathétique qui n'avait aucune vie sociale. Ce qui était vrai soit dit en passant mais il n'était pas obligé de le savoir.

Et vous que faite vous ici ? demandais-je poliment.

Je vous attendais.

J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise. Lui ? M'attendre ? Mais pourquoi ?

Vous m'attendez, mais pour quelle raison ?

En réalité cela fait depuis plusieurs semaines que j'hésite devant la porte de votre bureau, sans jamais osez vous demander de venir diner avec moi.

Il avait dit ca très vite, et à la fin de sa déclaration, il était devenu rouge comme une pivoine. Il était tout mignon. Malheureusement, terrain dangereux, très dangereux.

Oh ! fis-je étonné. Je suis désolée mais je ne vais pas pouvoir accepter votre invitation (parce que cela en était une), j'ai pris par habitude de ne jamais sortir avec un collègue.

Il paraissait dépité et si je ne m'étais pas imposé cette règle, je lui aurais sauté dessus.

Il reparti sans rien dire et mon cœur se serra. Bon, il était temps pour moi de partir, j'avais eu ma dose pour se soir, et le regard déçu que Jasper m'avait lancé m'avais achevée.

J'enregistrai mon travail, fermais les logiciels, éteignis l'ordinateur et me levais pour mettre mon manteau. C'est la que j'entendis un bruit derrière moi, une main me retourna violement pour me plaquer contre un torse dur et chaud. C'était Jasper !

Je suis désolé, Sélène, mais cela fait des mois que j'attends que tu fasses le premier pas et là je n'en peu plus.

Il plaqua violement ses lèvres sur les miennes avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que se soit. Au début je me débattis, sans grande conviction je dois l'admettre, puis me laissait faire. Je plaçais mes bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher d'avantage de mon corps. Dieu que c'était bon, cela faisais plusieurs mois que l'on ne m'avait pas serré ni embrasser de cette manière. Il jouait de sa langue avec la mienne sans s'arrêté.

Il ralenti cependant l'allure pour me regarder dans les yeux.

Tu veux venir diner avec moi, maintenant ?

Le ton de sa voix me fit presque rire mais le sérieux dans son regard m'en empêcha.

Heu… fis-je hésitante.

Allez Sélène, je sens que je te plais et c'est réciproque, qu'est ce qui t'arrête ? Et ne me dit pas que c'est parce qu'on est collègue. Je l'ai vu à mon arrivé dans l'entreprise, ton regard sur moi ne trompe pas.

J'hésitais encore un cours instant, puis acquiesçais. Il me fit le sourire le plus éblouissant que je vis. Cela me réchauffa le cœur.

Je me hissais sur la pointe des pieds pour un baiser chaste mais ce qui commença par un papillonnement des lèvres se changea rapidement en une tempête d'émotions. Il m'embrassait comme si j'étais une chose fragile et précieuse. Il me serra fort, et me caressant le dos, dévia sa langue sur le lobe de mon oreille. Il me murmura des mots doux, que j'étais belle, douce.

Je passais mes mains sur son torse, revenant sans cesse à ses cheveux que je n'arrêtais pas de caresser. Ils étaient tellement soyeux. Il me recula jusque mon bureau et m'assis dessus. Il écarta mes jambes et se positionna entre afin de continuer à m'embrasser passionnément. Sa langue jouait avec la mienne sans s'arrêter, tantôt léchant mes lèvres en un mouvement suggestif, tantôt suçotant ma langue.

Il se recula, reprenant son souffle.

Il faut qu'on y aille de suite sinon je ne pense pas être en mesure de m'arrêté.

Ses yeux étaient voilés et je pense que les miens étaient dans le même état car ile me fit un petit sourire en coin.

Tu veux toujours aller diner ?

Oui, oui mais on ne peut pas aller chez toi, pour diner ?

Oh mon Dieu ! Je l'avais dit, j'y pensais un instant plus tôt et là c'était sorti sans que je puisse y faire quoi que se soit.

Tout d'abord, il me regarda étonné puis souris légèrement, jusqu'à me refaire un sourire digne du soleil.

Très bien, suis-moi.

Il me prit la main, agrippa mon sac et se dirigea vers un ascenseur que je n'avais jamais vu jusque la. Il inséra une carte magnétique dans la fente prévue sur le côté et les portes s'ouvrir doucement. Il me fit entrer dans l'habitacle et me plaqua contre le miroir. Il m'embrassa vivement comme si il n'en avait plus le temps. Un ding m'indiqua que l'on était arrivé.

Mais ou étions nous donc ?

Il entra vivement dans une pièce spacieuse, comportant un magnifique canapé en cuir blanc, un écran géant, mais par-dessus tout une vue époustouflante. Je m'approchais doucement vers le balcon. Il me suivit du regard.

Magnifique n'est ce pas ? Me dit-il une fois que je fus arrivée devant.

Mais où sommes-nous Jasper ?

Dans mon appartement.

Je me retournais vivement et le regardais surprise. Qu'est ce qu'il me racontait la ? Comment pouvait-il avoir un appartement en haut du plus grand immeuble de Manhattan ?

Je pense que tu me dois des explications.

En effet, lorsque je suis rentré dans l'entreprise il y a quelques mois je n'ai pas précisé qui j'étais réellement. Mon nom est Jasper Hall.

J'étais estomaqué, Jasper Hall ! Le PDG de l'entreprise. Comment l'homme que j'avais en face de moi pouvait il être le PDG de cette boite, il était tellement jeune.

Ecoute Sélène, si je n'ai pas donner mon nom c'est que je souhaitais intégrer mon entreprise en tant qu'homme et non en tant que patron.

Mais tu es si jeune, comment peux tu être PDG à ton âge ?

Moi, jeune, j'ai presque 30 ans et j'avoue que la vie m'a été plutôt facile. Enfin jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Pourquoi jusqu'à aujourd'hui ?

Parce que vu le regard que tu me lance, tu ne vas pas me pardonner.

Je me retournais vers la fenêtre et laissait mes idées vagabonder.

Bon d'accord c'est mon patron, mais jamais il n'a été injurieux ou même déplacé envers les employés. Si aujourd'hui il ne m'avait pas dit la vérité je ne l'aurai jamais su.

Je vis mon reflet dans la vitre, ainsi que le sien. Il s'était levé du canapé dans lequel il avait pris place pendant son explication et s'approchait doucement de moi. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule droite et avec l'autre main déplaça mes cheveux sur le coté. Il me souffla à l'oreille.

Je suis désolé. Je ne pensais pas que ca irai aussi loin mais je n'ai jamais été contemplé en tant qu'homme, seulement en tant que fortune. Toi, tu m'as regardé avec des yeux non avides, tu n'imagine pas à quel point cela compte pour moi.

Puis il m'embrassa légèrement la base du cou. Cela me fit frissonner. Comment pouvais je lui en vouloir, lui qui avait l'air si sincère. Je me retournai dans ses bras et nouai mes bras autour de son cou.

Je comprends.

Il poussa un soupir soulagé puis m'embrassa, d'abord délicatement puis de plus en plus vite. Ses mains étaient partout. Dans mon dos, sur mes seins, mes fesses.

Il m'enleva mon chemisier, s'arrêta quelques secondes pour me contempler. Puis recommençant à m'embrasser il agrippa mes fesses et me hissa sur lui. Je nouais vivement mes jambes autour de son torse. Puis il m'emmena sur le canapé. Je me retrouvais à califourchon sur lui continuant de l'embrasser.

Je voulais commander et il me laissa faire. Je défis un par un les boutons de sa chemise déposant des baisers par si par là. Je retirai le bas de son vêtement qui était rentré dans son pantalon de toile, fit passer son bras droit dans la manche puis l'autre. Il se laissa faire.

Semblant trouver que nous devions être à égalité, il passa ses mains dans mon dos et dégrafa mon soutien gorge. Il le jeta on ne sais où et se pencha vers mes seins. Il en agaça la pointe avec sa langue, me faisant rejeté la tête en arrière et gémir. Avec ses mains il me pétrissait le dos.

D'un coup vif il me souleva de terre, et me porta jusqu'à une autre pièce. Il me déposa au milieu de ce qui devait être la chambre, bien qu'il n'y ai aucune lumière mis à part celle du salon. J'entendis le bruit d'une allumette qui craque et une bougie s'alluma sur ma droite éclairant le lit. Je le vis se déplacer et allumer une autre bougie, celle-ci à gauche. Il recommença plusieurs fois, jusqu'à ce que toute la pièce soit éclairée par une trentaine de bougie. Il alla éteindre le salon et revint vers moi.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me serra quelques instants. Puis il s'écarta légèrement et ses mains descendirent vers la fermeture de mon pantalon, qu'il abaissa tout en continuant à me regarder dans les yeux. Il se mit à genou, me souleva une jambe puis l'autre afin de me défaire totalement de mon bas. Je me retrouvais uniquement vêtu d'un boxer de dentelle. Il me regarda un moment puis entrepris de se défaire lui aussi du reste de ses vêtements. Je lui pris les mains et les mis les long de son corps. Je m'agenouillai comme lui quelques minutes auparavant. Je défis sa fermeture éclair, agrippait son pantalon et son boxer puis descendis le tout.

Il se retrouva nu devant moi. Son membre était tellement tendu par le désir que cela devait en être douloureux. Je me léchais les lèvres et il poussa un gémissement en me regardant faire cela. Je recommençais, il grogna. Je souri, puis le pris dans ma bouche presque violemment. Il soupira d'extase. Je passais ma langue de haut en bas le mordillant au passage. Je le tenais dans ma main droite tandis que la gauche se positionnait sur ses fesses fermes. J'allais de plus en plus vite l'entendant gémir et grogner.

Il me saisi d'un coup sous les bras et me releva. Il me retourna et m'arracha presque le dernier rempart qu'il me restait. Il appuya sur mon dos pour que je me cambre, ce que je fis avec plaisir puis commença à jouer avec mon clitoris du bout des doigts.

Il s'amusait tellement, me forçant à me mordre la lèvre afin d'étouffer les cris que j'essayais en vain de retenir. Il se pencha légèrement.

Cris, personne ne t'entendra.

Ce fut comme un déclencheur, je connu un orgasme d'une puissance inouï. J'haletais tellement que j'avais peur d'hyper ventiler. Mais il continuait.

D'un coup il remplaça ses doigts par son pénis jouant de la même manière avec moi. Je n'attendais qu'une chose, qu'il me pénètre. Mais il semblait aimer le supplice. Je recommençais à avoir très chaud lorsqu'il entra en moi. Dans cette position la pénétration était plus profonde presque douloureuse.

Il bougea lentement, tout doucement. Me faisant vivre un calvaire.

Plus vite, grognais-je.

Il posa sa main sur ma joue et m'obligea à le regarder.

Nous avons tout notre temps…

Il se retira et me retourna, me poussant délicatement afin de me faire allonger sur le lit. Il grimpa également dessus et se positionna entre mes jambes. Lorsqu'il s'enfonça en moi pour la deuxième fois consécutive, il ne me quitta pas du regard.

Il se retira à nouveau, puis revint. Il répéta ce mouvement deux, trois fois. Enfin il s'enfonça profondément en moi me faisant pousser un soupir d'extase. Enfin il était la ou je le voulais.

La lumière tamisée des bougies faisait bouger des ombres sur nos corps enlacés.

J'agrippais ses épaules et relevais les genoux. Il bougea, doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite. Je gémissais, respirant de plus en plus rapidement. Ni tenant plus je criais, criais au point de devoir reprendre mon souffle entre deux cris. Il continuait à bouger en moi. C'était tellement bon…

Il m'embrassa, puis positionna sa bouche sur ma clavicule et me mordilla.

Je voyais des étoiles et je sentais que l'orgasme, un deuxième, allais arriver. J'essayais de me retenir afin que nous jouissions ensemble. Il continuait sans relâche, je sentais un mince filet de transpiration couler le long de son dos. Il accéléra, accéléra puis se cambra d'un coup avant de se déverser en moi. Je criais tout du long ne pouvant plus m'arrêter. Puis il s'écroula sur moi, respirant de façon saccadé.

Au bout de ce qui me paru plusieurs minutes, il se releva sur les bras et me regarda avec un grand sourire. Puis il se pencha vers moi et déposa un baiser au coin de mes lèvres.

Il s'allongea sur le coté défaisant par la même occasion les draps. Il se glissa en dessous et me fit signe de le rejoindre. Je frissonnais maintenant que son corps chaud n'était plus contre le mien. Me glissant sous les draps je me blottis contre lui et il me serra.

Nous nous endormîmes ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


End file.
